


Back to Normal

by Percygranger



Series: Womenverse 20in20 Drabble Challenge [15]
Category: Dark Angel
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2515535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Percygranger/pseuds/Percygranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Writer's choice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Max banged through the door, slapping her hands on the counter. “Normal!”

 

“Well, look who the cat dragged in.” Normal turned around from the wall of packages, clipboard in hand. “And where, exactly, have you been?”

 

Max bared her teeth. “Sick.” She pulled a small container out of her pocket and rattled the pills inside it. “I ran out of my meds. It wasn’t pretty. We good?”

 

Normal looked unimpressed, “I’d ask for a doctor’s note, but I know you hooligans would never go to one in the first place.”

 

Max put her empty hand on her hip, and rattled her pills again.

 

Rolling his eyes, Normal gestured towards the lockers. “Do it again and you’re out of here, Miss Priss.”

  
“Thank you, Normal,” Max sang, faux-sweet, and went to see if her stuff was still there. 


	2. Barriers

“Please! You can see she’s sick; we gotta get through.” Cindy’s voice went from desparate to persuasive in two seconds flat. “And you know there’s something in it for you…”

 

The sector policeman manning the checkpoint raised his eyebrows and held out a hand. Cindy turned to Max, who put a shaking hand in her pocket and came out with a few bills.

 

The policeman counted the money. “Eh, good enough.” And raised the gate. “The hospital’s five blocks down and on your left.

 

Cindy waited until they were a block away to let out a crow of triumph. “Yess. Almost there. We’ll get your meds and then it is time to partay. What do you say, baby girl?”

 

Max smiled shakily back. Her nod turned into five. “S-s-sounds good, mamacita.”

 

“Thank god, or whoever’s running the freakshow that is Earth and everything in it, that your boy’s started keeping a backup supply of tryptophan.” Cindy says, threading the bike through the heavy traffic.

 

Max just nods.

 

 


End file.
